Taking Over the World One Person at a Time Ch1
by Yuzuki Ahava
Summary: Dania has her life set for her, but she can't stand it. One day when she and current enemy, James, were walking home together they heard something crash. What they don't know is that they are about to embark on something that will change them forever.


My Friend Kai

Chapter 1

"...and the award for Best Student award goes to.."

I wonder who? Maybe the kid who has won about every award possibly here, which would be me.

"..Dania Honda"

I went up to receive my award, again. You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Dania Honda, but I go by Dani. I happen to be one of the smartest kids in my school. My mom has trained me, since birth. I go to a private school called The Academy. No one knows why they chose that name, but it's probably because they are so vain and think that they are the academy to go to. I guess I shouldn't be complaining, since my life is set. It may seem good, but then why do I hate it so much?

Well, I better hurry up and shake the Principal's hand. Our Principal is a chubby man with an alibi as crooked as a politician. He always puts on a fake smile and tricks our families into giving him a whole bunch of cash saying that it's for the school, but in reality it's going into his retirement fund. The worse part is that the people know what he is doing, but they are all so stinking rich they don't care.

The Principal holds my hand with a firm grip, which takes me awhile to get out of and I walk off the stage as if nothing is happening, almost tripping on my blue silk dress, that happens to be very itchy. Finally, the people are done clapping and I am at my seat with not a very happy greeting from my mother.

" Dania, you are so lucky that I was the only one who notice that you almost fell. I have raised you to have posture as well as brains. What if the President was here?" My mom always seems to find something wrong and tells me it in the rudest manner.

"Oh, mom, if you hadn't made me wear such a long dress that would not have happened," I said slyly. My mother was grinding her teeth now and that meant I was in for it when I got home.

We arrived home to our big, lonely mansion. We had reached the living room and my mother slammed the door shut. "Young lady, never talk back to me. Do you not appreciate what I have done for you? I have gotten you into one of the top schools in the U.S., you have your pictures in newspapers and magazines," she said all of this while pointing a finger up as she said her list, "I have raised you in a wonderful home. What more could you want?"

I don't know why, but I stuttered at this question. I had never liked my perfect life and wanted to feel happy. What would make me happy? Without an answer I just apologized, not meaning a word of it, " I'm sorry, Mother. I do appreciate all that you have given me and I won't talk back to you again. I'll go to my room now."

I left the room, leaving my mother shocked with my answer, which was not really an answer anyway. Me and my mother have many disagreements with each other. We are so different, especially in looks. My mother is a blond, she dyes her hair, she is tall and has perfect legs, abs, and even d-cups. That's probably why she became a model and that is how she got so rich. I on the other hand have naturally light brown hair, is a little too scrawny, and have b-cups, but my looks aren't that bad they are just way different from my mother's.

I actually am very proud of them, since people tell me I look like a girl version of my father. I don't know much about him and have no clue what happened to him, since I was around three during his disappearance. Every time I bring him up with my mom she just changes the subject or looks at me with a blank look as if she has no clue who he is. I sometimes wonder if he ever really existed. Well,I better hurry up and go to bed or else I won't have any energy in the morning. Even tough I wanted to go to bed I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes.

"Hey, Dani! Wake up!" I could hear Maria shout, "It's nearly time for you to go to school, baby."

"What? Why didn't my alarm go off? I'm going to be late," I said all this while tearing off all my clothes and putting on my uniform, which didn't smell so good.

"Don't worry you'll make it. Take your time,"Maria said this with a grin on her face. Maria always made me feel better, when I worried over something. She has been working for my family for twenty years as a maid and as a second mother to me. She always compassionate towards me, but if I need a beating she will give it to me. "James is waiting downstairs for you. He is at the table waiting with breakfast."

"Thanks Maria," I gave her a little kiss on the forehead and ran down towards the dining room. I could already smell the food. It smelled like Maria's famous pancakes, where she put all kinds of fruits: cherries, strawberries, blueberries, watermelon, anything that could be categorized in the fruit category. This also meant my mom had left early today, since my mom wouldn't let me go near food like this because I might gain a pound. Give me a break! She is so self absorbed in her image. It makes me go berserk.

Finally, I'm down all those stairs and time to eat. I opened the door and their sitting down in my seat was James eating the last pancake. Let me tell you something about James. He's Maria's only child and we grew up together. Unfortunately, he looks down on me because my family's rich and he thinks that makes me a snob. Also, he hates that because of my family he attends the same school as me, which he absolutely hates. In other words, he hates me and anyone who is rich.

"Hey, Princess. Did I upset you?" he said with an obviously fake caring voice.

" You ate all the pancakes! And why are you in my seat? And don't call me Princess!" I yelled clenching my fist.

"You are so cute when you're angry," he joked. I was ready to punch when he suddenly said, "Time to leave. Don't want to be late. Bye," and he ran out the door.

I was caught by surprised when I realized I would be late. So, I went chasing after him, " Hey, wait up!" I screamed, but he didn't wait. I was all alone, again.

I had sneaked on the campus and now would have to sneak into class. I opened the door lightly making sure the teacher was looking the other way. I think she was yelling at some kid for chewing gum. I crept into my seat as quietly as a mouse.

"Yes, I made it!" I shouted in my head or so I thought because everyone including

the teacher was looking at me.

"Nice of you to join the class, Dania," She said, "It must have been hard for you to wake up this morning, since you had to go to the award ceremony for so long." Oh, great. My teacher is bragging for me. "Let's all give Dania an applause for doing so well last night. Class come on." Everyone was clapping, but it was pretty obvious that they didn't like it because they glared at me like I had done something wrong. For the rest of the day teachers were congratulating me and I sure was glad it was lunch time or else I would have die of embarrassment.

"Congra---"

"Don't you dare finish that, Tanya!"I stopped my friend before she could finish what she was going to say. Tanya was the only real friend I had at this school. Everyone either hates me or tries to kiss up to me, since I will most likely be a big influence when I get older.

"Why are you so stubborn girl?" Tanya asked as she looked into my hazel colored eyes with her brown ones.

"Everything! My mom is as horrible as ever, James ate my breakfast, and my teacher have nothing better to do, but brag for me!" I yelled while we finally made it past the corridors, up the stairs and to the roof of the school. I loved going to the roof. You can see everything. There are trees everywhere, billions of fields, the lake, and kids in there natural habitats, not ones that hate me or kiss up to me.

"Isn't just so peaceful up here, Tanya?" Just realizing she hasn't talked to me in ten minutes must mean she is dreaming again. "Tanya, what are you dreaming about?"

"Well, I'm holding James and he's telling to me in such a romantic way 'Tanya, I love you,' and then he passionately kiss-"

"Tanya! Stop telling me this! Now I'm going to hurl!" Tanya has had the biggest crush on James ever since she first laid eyes on him. It was love at first sight. Only problem is that it is a one-sided love,which is good because my best friend marrying my worse enemy is not going to happen. "What do you see in him?"

" Well, he is hot for one thing," sadly, I had to agree. Girls at our school swoon over him, another reason for them to hate me. The reason he doesn't go out with any of them is because they wouldn't bring him home to daddy, since he doesn't got the money

as well. "He is charming,is good at sports, a good personalty..."

"What? A good personality, as if. He is always such a jerk to me and puts on a smile for everyone else. I just want to punch his lights out!"

" He does have a good reason to hate you."

"Huh?" I questioned. Looking at her suspiciously.

"He has to go to a school, knowing he is the poorest and that everyone looks down on him for it and it's all your mom's fault."

"Well, why can't he just be mad at her? I'm not the one who put him in this school."

"But you have a scholarship at this school and that is why your mom agreed to pay for his intuition."

Why does my friend have to make points, but still, he could have turned down my mother's offer. Well, I have a lot of anger building up and I think I'm ready to let it out. With my hands around the railing of the roof and my head pushed out I shouted, "I hate James Javier Romero Serna!"

My friend shoved me to the ground, "What if someone heard you, Dani?"

"Why should I care what other people think?" I huffed.

"What if he heard and you hurt his feelings?"

"He doesn't have a heart."

"Well, neither do you. Wasn't there ever a time you two got along?"

The bell started ringing, so I couldn't answer her question. For some odd reason I was wondering if we ever did actually get along. Maybe when we were younger. I don't know. Sigh, we can't control what we don't know. As I was thinking someone bumped into.

"Oops. Sorry about that," I said, "Here, let me help you up"

"No need Princess. I can do it myself, but you sure need to look out where your going next time. Look at these bruises. Now you have to kiss them better," mocked a very familiar voice.

"I told you not to call me Princess!" I began walking again, but this time James was right beside me.

"But you are a Princess," he said reassuringly.

Some time had past and neither of us had spoken a word. Did we ever have conversations that did not include screaming or teasing. "James?" I called

"Yes, Princess."

I was a little irritated, but I held it in, "Did we ever get along"

"Why do you ask? We already get along."

"I'm serious, James. All we ever do is fight. Isn't that a little awkward for two people who live with each other?"

He looked at me shocked, then he started to look into my eyes with a longing for something. I wonder what he longs for: acceptance, a normal life, a real family, wait, that's what I long for. Well, now I can answer my mom's question.

"If you must have a real answer, I'll give it to you," James said all of a sudden, which shook me out of my daze. "We use to get along until we reached sixth grade. I guess because that's when we hit puberty we change a little, but in our case it was a lot," he laughed at his answer, but something told me that that wasn't it. It is true that we did change, I became the top of my class and all my friends left me until I met Tanya in seventh. Him on the other hand started hanging out with only himself and concentrating more on sports. I guess it was his dream to be captain of the football, soccer, baseball, track, and hockey team, which is shocking that he does this all at the same time.

Well, I wasn't going to leave it at that, "Even, though we changed, it doesn't make sense. Why do we hate one another?"

I waited for his answer, but he started chuckling and would not sop. Once he did he said, "Is that what is bugging you? Prin-, I mean Dani, I have never hated you, so don't worry about it. The house is up ahead, so let's hurry because my mom will get pissed if we are late." Since I hadn't started moving he reached for my hand, but I don't know what came over me. Him saying he doesn't hate me kind of strung me silly, but I slapped him across the face.

"How can you say you don't hate me? You are always making fun of me. You always ignore me in school! Never wait for me," I just felt a splash of water come from my face. I must be crying, "If it weren't for me you would have a normal life! Be with kids just like you! If you don't call this reason enough to loathe someone, then what do you call it?"

He looked taken back then opened his move slowly, "I..I.. ," before he continued he took a long glance at me and said, "I lo.." He would have continued, but the ground started rumbling and turning and so were we.

I fell, however, landed on James who got the full force blow to the ground. Then we heard a loud sound near from us, that sounded as if something had crashed. It was quiet and we didn't dare move an inch. We stayed like that for ten minutes when James pointed out, "We should probably go check it out."

"Right," I agreed.

"Yeah, but to do that I need you to let go of me and get off."

"What are you talking abo---?" I questioned, but realized that I was on top of him giving him a big bear hug. Realizing this, I jumped off him and my face began to turn real red. "Sorry," was all that came out of me.

"That's all right," he said.

I turned around to see that he was equally as red as me and turn around again, "I think I heard the crash come from there." I pointed to where are shed was. It was grand and looked more like a house then a shed, but the reason is because it use to be a house, but rumor has it that a young women jumped off the house after her only child died in a car accident and ever since she has haunted the house as a ghost. I hate ghost. "You know what I think I actually heard the sound come from over there." I pointed to my mother's garden (she doesn't garden it herself), which was covered in exotic flowers and the only thing I had to fear were bees.

"Don't tell me you are still scared of ghost, Dani."

"I'm not scared of ghost and never was," I remarked.

"Oh, come on. It's written on your face," He began to mimic me pretending to cry,

"Wah, I'm Dani and I'm afraid of ghost, wah!"

"I'll prove to you I'm not scared," so I headed in the direction I had originally planed with James trailing behind.

We had reached our destination. When we got closer to the shed I could see that the paint was a dirty white and was peeling. Also, the sun was coming down and I wasn't in the mood for a midnight scare. "Hey James, I don't see anything suspicious. Why don't we go home now?"

"Stop acting like a little baby."

"I'm not acting like a baby!"

"Well, good. Now let's go check in the back."

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is always tricking you into doing something you didn't plan to do? My stubbornness is getting the better of me. The back of the shed was worst. There was mud everywhere and in the middle of summer. I never realized how open it was up here. If I screamed not a soul would hear. My house is miles a way from any civilization. It's a wonder why I walk to school. "Hey James, I don't think any---"

"Shh!" James had his hands over my mouth. Was he going to kill me? Kill me where no one would hear? If he thinks I'm going to let that happen, he is wrong. I grabbed both his hands and flipped him over my head to land straight in the mud. My mom didn't make me take self-defense classes for nothing.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why the hell did you do that?" I threw his words back at him.

He was getting up when he for some odd reason dropped back to the ground with his mouth hanging. He stuttered, "Be..behind...you."

"I am not falling for anymore of your tricks, James. You got that! I am sick and tried of you. For all I know you somehow made all that happen with the shaking and the crashing. What?!" Someone had tapped me on the shoulder.

It looked like a blue blob with two tails sticking out where I think its butt should be and worse of all it was hovering. Then it spoke in a manly voice, "Excuse me, could you help us locate something?" I think I had enough today because all I could do was faint and faint I did.


End file.
